


still a living lion

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Boredom, Canon-Typical Violence, Communism, Double Entendre, Ficlet, I headcanon Swetlana as a trans guy btw, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Pre-Poly, Pre-Slash, Puns & Word Play, Season/Series 01, most of this is only mentioned once tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: Sometimes, Alexei thinks the Doctor can read his thoughts. Then again, maybe he can, Alexei doesn't know much about the art of hypnosis, but he's heard if you practice it long enough, it allows you to understand the human nature better.(Post!01x06)





	still a living lion

_I love saying 'fuck me' because it can either be sexual or self-loathing and those are two things that describe me perfectly_

"Fuck me," he says, on the third day or so he spends in his room, lying in bed and staring at the ceiling.  
He doesn't even have something to read, because the Armenian doesn't do books, and told him he wouldn't risk one of his men getting shot when they tried to get their filthy hands on another copy of the Communist Manifesto. He lost his own the day the love of his life revealed _his_ true colours and shot him. The bullet missed his heart, but the pain that followed after he fell three stories low was worse than death.  
"Is that an invitation?"  
Alexei raises his head, lazily. He hasn't noticed Dr. Anno Schmidt entering his room, but then again, he's used to that man moving like a ghost that comes with knives.  
"Not for you," he says, but his voice is hoarse from not speaking for at least twenty-four hours, so it rather comes out as a growl. His words are only half of the truth, actually, because maybe, just maybe, feeling Schmidt's cold fingers on his skin, bringing healing through pain had felt... good, in a different way than feeling relieved to be able to walk again without wincing every second step. But he wants the Armenian to be his first, because he has seen the way that man looks at him, like he's something to devour, something to swallow up whole and mark forever.  
Sometimes, Alexei thinks the Doctor can read his thoughts. Then again, maybe he can, Alexei doesn't know much about the art of hypnosis, but he's heard if you practice it long enough, it allows you to understand the human nature better.  
Right now, that man looks at him like he can see right through him, like Alexei's made of paper-thin glass, only waiting to crumble under Schmidt's cruel touch until he bursts into a million pieces. Maybe he is.  
"Should I call Edgar?", the Doctor asks, like he already knows the answer.  
"Do what you must," Alexei says, not even knowing if he's referring to the medical check-up that's probably the reason Schmidt's here in the first place, or to the question he's just been asked.


End file.
